Ah! My Lumbago! Revised Sequel Edition
by RowlingIdol
Summary: Uploaded August 11th, 2005. Your favorite video game and TV series returns with a marvelous florish, disturbing and hilarious as ever. The insanity is back thanks to FireRed & LeafGreen! Enjoy the Pokeness! No trash, please recycle
1. Funk So Brotha'

Ah! My Lumbago! Revised Sequel Edition  
(Never do too much Homework)  
  
'Funk So Brotha'  
  
By Lauren (RowlingIdol) and Nicole C.  
  
"Wakey wakey!" Delia said to Ash, shaking her son awake.

"It's time for you to wake up for school!"

"60 more minutes!" Ash said, throwing his pillow over his head.

"NO!" Delia screamed in his ear. Ash sat up and rubbed his eyes. His mom was holding his little brother Sam in her arms.

"F!!! F!!!" Sam said. Ash got up and pulled on his clothes.

"Here's your Pop Tart, and your backpack." Delia said, handing him a Blues Clues backpack.

"MOM!!!! I'm not going to go to High School with a Blues Clues backpack!!!!!! My image will be ruined!!!!!"

"What image?" Delia asked. Ash grumbled.

"I'm not going with this piece of shit backpack."

"Ash! Put a quarter in the bad word jar!"

"Why? Sam's already owes you over a thousand dollars in quarters for all the swear words he says." Ash yelled at his mom.

"Maybe if you didn't swear around the house, he wouldn't be so bad!" Delia said as Ash put a quarter in the bad word jar.

"Geez mom! How come you always blame me when everyone in this house knows that-"

"Yo, yo, yo!!!!!!" Gary said, sliding into the kitchen in socks and a pair of underwear. He walked over to the fridge and took out the maple syrup and poured it in his mouth.

"Yum!" Gary said. "That's some good natural Canadian shit." Gary walked out of the kitchen. Ash glared at his mom.

"Okay, okay." Delia said. "Here's your lunch." She handed him a lunch in paper bag labeled 'Ashy'.

"MOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!! STOP WRITING 'ASHY' ON MY LUNCH BAGS, AND GIVE ME A NEW BACKPACK!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash screamed. Gary jumped down the stairs in a cool new preppy boy outfit and ran out the door.

"Come on, Ash hole." Gary said to Ash. "Or I won't drive you to school." Ash was steaming mad. He stomped over to the door.

"You forgot to kiss your mother goodbye!" Delia said, rushing after him, Sam throwing Cheerios and milk at the walls behind her in his highchair. Ash slammed the door before she could get to him. Professor Oak came downstairs.

"What's all the yelling about?" He asked. Delia turned around just as a massive hunk of soggy Cheerios hit the side of his head.

"Sam!!!!!!!!" Delia said. "I just cleaned the kitchen yesterday after you threw eggs at the ceiling!" Sam giggled.

"Ho!" He waggled his hands at Delia. She rolled her eyes. Mimie rushed into the kitchen and began cleaning up the cereal.

"So.... What was going on?" Professor Oak asked, taking his Flintstone Vitamins and his lumbago pills.

"Ash didn't like the Blues Clues backpack I got for him. Then he swore and got mad because Sam swears more than him and doesn't have to put quarters in the bad word jar. And then he got angry for writing 'Ashy' on his lunch bag and he didn't kiss me goodbye!"

"I'll kiss you." Professor Oak said, his hands groping her butt.

"Samuel! Not so early in the morning! You know what it does to your lumbago!" Delia said. She kissed him and went to properly feed Sam.

"Titties!" Sam cried.  
  
Ash and Gary walked into school. All these preppy girls stared at him.

"Oooooooh! Look at that hottie!" Said a girl.

"Hey babe!" Gary said.

"Who, me?" said the girl.

"No, popular ho." Gary said. "My girlfriend!" Laura came up to him.

"Hey sex ho." Gary said to her. "We can get it on in Homeroom. We both have that assholic fag who smells like vinegar.

"Right ho!" Laura said. Ash rolled his eyes and found his locker.

"Hey! Look at the doofus with the Blues Clues backpack!"

"He looks so stupid!!!! Ha ha ha!!! Bet his mom packed his lunch!" Ash went red.

'High School sucks' Ash thought. Just then the Viridian City High School Football Team, came in through the doors.

"Yay!!!!!" yelled the slutty cheerleaders, bouncing in behind them.

"Go Viridian City High School!!! Yay!!!!!!! Go Viridian City Celebi's!!!! " The football team ran past Ash.

"Hey Ash!" said one of the players, respectfully number 69.

"TRACY?" Ash asked. "You're on the football team?"

"Yeah. It's awesome." Tracy said, a big grin on his back. Ash cringed.

"Well, I have to get to class." Ash said, shutting his locker, arms full of supplies since he didn't want to walk around with his Blues Clues backpack anymore.  
  
"Helloe class." Said a teacher that smelled like vinegar. He talked funny too.  
"Todae, we will learne the rules of my classroome." He said, hitching up his pants.

"Rule number one. Obey the teachere. Rule number two. Black and Blue ink pens only. Rule number three. No making out in the classroome." The teacher glared at Gary and Laura.

"Youre name please?" the teacher asked.

"Oak. Gary Oak, but you can call me, 'Funk So Brotha'."

"Well, Mr. Oake--"

"No man, it's Oak. Not Oake."

"That's whate I saide."

"Whatever. I want a new class." Gary stood up and walked out of the classroom.  
  
Misty was also in Ash's homeroom.

"Okay class! I'm Miss Rayburn! Can you say 'Hello, Miss Rayburn?'"

"Hello, Miss Rayburn." The class chorused in bored voices.

"GOOD!" She cooed. "Now, let's all introduce ourselves!" The class sighed. They were being treated like babies.

"I'm Misty. Hi." Misty said.

"I'm Ash." Ash said.

"I'm Ross! I'm from England!" Ross said, in a British accent.

"I'm Ashley! I'm gay!"

"I'm Stacy! I'm also gay!"

"AHHHHHHHH! THE GAY CULT CLUB!" Ash and Misty screamed, diving under their desks. Others moved their desks away from Stacy and Ashley.  
  
At lunch, Ash and Misty found Ritchie and they ate lunch together. The new kid Ross came over and waved at them.

"Cheerio Pokemon Chaps! May I sit here and drink my tea?"

"Uh, sure." Ash said. Ross opened his lunch bag and set out a frilly napkin and a cup and saucer. He pulled out a tea pot and poured himself some tea.

"How can you keep all that in there?" Ritchie asked.

"I don't know." Ross said, holding up his cup with a pinky up in the air. "I'm just here because the authors are trying to ridicule the real me."

"Oh." Ash, Misty, and Ritchie said.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Gary said, crossing the hall and seeing his kind of friends. "What up?"

"Hello! I'm Ross and I'm from England!"

"What up, British ho?"

"Ho? Ho? What's a ho?"

"It's what you are!" Gary said, laughing.

"Oh. Right ho." Ross said.

"Dude! You speak the homie language!" Gary said, he took Ross by the shoulders. "Come with me, my man. You're gonna be a hip dude!"

"Dude? Dude? What's a dude?"

"It's what you are!" Gary said.  
  
After school, Tracy had football practice.

"B!!! Fifty-two!" Tracy said through his mouth piece. "Hut hut!" He said, groping the guys butt in front of him.

"Coach! He did it again!" yelled the kid.

"Sketchit! Cut the crap!" Tracy farted.

"All righty, coach!" Tracy said, winking at the coach through his helmet. The coach rolled his eyes. When Tracy cooperated, the practice began. Tracy threw the ball and the opposite team caught it. Tracy rushed forward.

"Hump attack!" He yelled. Tracy jumped on top of the player with the ball.

"Coach! He's doing it again!"

"Oh yeah! Number 5!" Tracy said.

"Sketchit!" The coach yelled. "All right, team! Practice is over! Hit the showers!"

"Yahoo!" Tracy said and ran to the showers. He threw off his gear and hopped in the showers. All the other team players reluctantly took off their clothes.

"Ha! I still say I'm the biggest one of you guys!" Tracy said, laughing and doing something not nice watching his teammates shower.

"Shut up, Tracy." Said number 17.

"I'm still biggest." Tracy bragged.

"That's because you're gay."

"You're just jealous." Tracy said. He rolled up his towel and snapped it at the groin area of all his teammates.

"Coach!!!!" They all yelled. "He did it again!"

"SKETCHIT!!!!!!!!!!!" Roared the coach. Tracy had already fled the locker rooms.  
  
To Be Continued in the thrilling conclusion to 'Ah! My Lumbago 2!'  
  
'Zoboomafoo on crack '


	2. Zooboomafoo on Crack

Ah! My Lumbago! Revised Sequel Edition  
  
'Zoboomafoo on crack'  
  
By Lauren (RowlingIdol) and Nicole C.  
  
"Tomorrow, we will be taking a trip to the local Pokemon and Regular Animal Zoo." Said Ash, Misty, Gary, Ross, Tracy, Stacy, Ashley, and Ritchie's biology teacher as he smoked his class grown weed.

"You will need to pick an animal and collect animal classifications for your next assignment." Mr. Frampton rubbed his bloodshot eyes. (Okay, one of the authors, me, had a teacher with a name close to Frampton and lots of people said he smokes weed, so that's why there is a person like him in the story.)

"Awwwwww." Moaned the some of the class.

"This is great! I can pick Pikachu! I know ALL about them." Ash bragged.

"But Ash, they don't have Pikachu's at the local Pokemon and Regular Animals Zoo." Misty reminded him.

"Fook!" Ash said.  
  
At home, Ash and Gary had to get permission slips signed by their guardians or parents.

"This sucks, yo! Permission slips are for hos, and I ain't a ho." Gary said, as Professor Oak signed his slip.

"Samuel, it says here that they need parental chaperones." Delia said, pointing to Ash's slip.

"I'm not doing anything important in the lab. We could volunteer." Professor Oak said.

"How precious!" Delia said. "It'll be Sam's first trip to the zoo!"  
  
"Stay together class!" said Mr. Frampton. "And mind Mr. and Mrs. Oak!" Gary pushed Sam in his stroller.

"Okay lil' dude. What does a reindeer say?" Gary asked.

"Ho ho ho!" Sam said.

"Right! Ho ho ho! Because Santa has reindeer and Santas says Ho Ho Ho!" Sam gurgled.

"Titties!" said Sam, his hands groping.

"No, that's a penguin!" Delia said. "Can you say Penguin?"

"Pinquin." Sam said.

"Did you hear that Samuel? He actually said a nice word." Delia said.

"Maybe he's turning over a new leaf." Professor Oak said, taking a picture of a Mankey in a cage nearby. Sam started fussing and Delia gave him a bottle of apple juice. As they walked along and the class reluctantly listened to their teacher, Sam thought it would be fun to throw his bottle into the tiger's cage.

"Damn!" Sam said happily. Delia nearly fainted.

"Don't worry little buddy!" Gary said. "I'll get that for you!"

"No Gary!" Professor Oak yelled. Gary climbed the fence and jumped into the tiger's pen.

"Give that back you fag bag!" Gary yelled at the tiger. The Tiger growled and bit down on the bottle, juice spraying everywhere. Sam began to cry.

"Well, if he doesn't live through this, we could try for another kid to replace him." Professor Oak said to Delia, grabbing her butt.

"Samuel!" Delia said. She turned to Ash who was watching Gary swear at the tiger.

"Ash, watch your brother. Professor Oak and I need to get something on in the car, I mean, get something from the car." They ran off.

"Ah! My Lumbago!" they heard Professor Oak say. Gary gave up and climbed back out of the cage.

"Damn Tiger." Gary said, brushing dirt and tiger poo off his pimpin' homie Jynco pants. "Yo, teach, I'm gonna ditch class so I can buy my baby a new bottle." Gary said, leaving the zoo. Mr. Frampton was passed out on a zoo bench. Some crows came and picked at his moustache.

"All right, yo." Ross said in homie language. "We should jam our way over to the petting zoo."

"Why are you talking like Gary?" Misty asked.

"Gary said I had to take his place whenever he was gone." Ross shrugged. The class continued on.

"Z! Z!" Sam said, looking up from his stroller and waving at Ash.

"Yeah, whatever bro." Ash rolled his eyes.  
  
At the car, Gary pounded on the windows.

"Yo! I need to use the van with the blue handicapped sign hanging from the rearview mirror!" Gary yelled. The van rocked back and forth. Gary pressed his face against the glass to try to see past the fog. Gary kicked the tires.

"Oh well. Guess I'll have to go back." Gary shrugged and left.

"Oh Samuel! Show me your Lick attack!" Delia said from the car.

"Ah! My Lumbago!" said Professor Oak.  
  
After the field trip was over the kids piled back in the cars and went home. Ashley and Stacy (who were now dating) were coming to the Professor's house to watch TV with Tracy. They had discovered a new TV show, 'The Ambiguously Gay Duo'. Once the Professor parked the car in the garage, the three gay kids jumped out of the car and ran into the house, hands in their pants.

"Yay!" they said, sitting on the floor in front of the TV. The show started. Gary walked past them and into the kitchen. The boys followed him with their eyes.

"You don't think...." Tracy started.

"That he's...." Stacy continued.

"Gay?" Ashley finished. They turned back to their show where the characters, Ace and Gary (really! Watch Saturday Night Live re-runs and you could see it) were being given their latest mission. After a while, there was a commercial break. The three boys snuck into the kitchen.

"Yo! Don't sneak up on me you fags." Gary said, turning around with a bottle of milk in one hand and the chocolate syrup in the other. Stacy and Ashley forced Gary in a chair. White pieces of paper magically appeared in front of Tracy.

"All right Gary. We know who you really are." Tracy said.

"What?" Gary said. He poured milk in his mouth, then poured in the syrup and gargled it.

"We know you are part of the Ambiguously Gay Duo. Where's Ace?"

"You mean Ash?" The gay boys gasped.

"Ash is gay too?" Tracy asked.

"Hell no!" Gary said. "What's up with deal anyways? Who are the Ambiguously Gay Duo?"

"They are the Ultimate Gay Superheros!" Stacy said.

"Whatever." Gary said.

"What do you see here?" Tracy asked holding up a picture of a dildo.

"Something I could beat you up with." Tracy frowned.

"Darn!" Tracy said. "He's really not Gary."

"What 'choo talkin' about, gay ho?" Gary said, standing up. "I am Gary! Now if you gay punks will excuse me, I have to go practice with my band." He left.

"Let's go quiz Ash." Ashley suggested. The boys grinned and ran upstairs.

"Okay Ash. What is this?"

"A dildo." Ash said. "What's all this about? You guys are disgusting." Ash said from upstairs. "What are you guys doing? Ew! That's nasty! Put that away! Gross! It moved! Ahhhhhhhh!" Ash ran screaming from the room. There was the sound of three zippers zipping back up.

"Darn." Said the members of the Gay Cult Club, no pun intended.  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SAYIN' HO YOU BETTER GET OUTTA MY FACE CUZ IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gary screamed into the microphone.

"Dude, we need more Bass." Gary said to his fellow band instrument players.

"Gary!" said Delia from the garage doorway.

"Hey Gramma." Gary said.

"You're too noisy! Sam keeps crying."

"Okay Gramma. We'll move our band practice to somewhere else so my lil' homie can take his nap." Delia went back inside.

"That's your Gramma?" said the drummer. "How old is she?"

"Uh... I think in her late thirties. We gotta get movin' yo."  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE ABC'S YEAH!!!!! THE ABC'S YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! L IS FOR LOVE! M IS FOR MAKIN'! PUT 'EM TOGETHA AND YOU GET LOVE MAKIN'!" Cars started honking at Gary and his band.

"What?" Gary yelled at the nearest car.

"Get out of the street!" Yelled the guy in the car.

"Tough luck, fag!" Gary gave the driver the finger and started singing again.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!! YOU BETTER PUT THAT BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM CUZ IT'S GOT GERMS!!!!!!!!!!!! GERMS!!!!!!!!!!!!" The cars kept honking. Professor Oak came outside.

"What's all the ruckus?"

"Hey Gramps! We're having band practice." Gary said, waving to Professor Oak.

"But you're in the middle of the street." Professor Oak said.

"Yeah? So?" Gary said.

"People have places they need to get to and they can't get anywhere with you guys blocking the street."

"They can drive around us." Gary suggested.

"You're blocking the entire street though." Gary sighed.

"We gotta move again." Gary told his band. So they packed up their instruments and equipment and moved to another place where they could practice.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE AN UGLY SLUT!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUTTA MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE AN UGLY SLUT!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUTTA MY PANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE AN UGLY SLUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SO DAMP IN YOUR UNDERPANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE AN UGLY SLUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET SOMEONE ELSE TO FRICKIN' SATISFY YOUR NEEDS!" Gary almost ate the microphone. He turned to his band.

"We are so gonna rock at the state fair!" He said.  
  
To Be Continued in the thrilling conclusion to 'Ah! My Lumbago 2!'  
  
'Goin' to the fair?'


	3. Goin' to the fair?

Ah! My Lumbago! Revised Sequel Edition

(Never do too much Homework)  
  
'Goin' to the fair?'  
  
By Lauren (RowlingIdol) and Nicole C.  
  
"HOOKERS!!!!!! HOOKERS!!!!!!!! WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY A GAME OF SNOOKER? HOOKERS!!!!! HOOKERS!!!!!!!!" Gary yelled into the microphone at the town fair. The only audience was Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, an extremely old guy with a snot bubble in his nose, and some person talking to his Coke bottle.

"HELLO!!!!!!!!! CLEVELAND!!!!!!!" Gary said into the mike after the song ended. "WE'RE '100 WHOOP ASS'! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO PARTAY?"

"I do!" said the weird guy with the Coke.

"Good! Cuz this next song is dedicated to ho's like you!" The band started up another up beat Rap-Song.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTAY! PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTAY!!!!!!!!! IF YOU'RE GAY YOU CAN'T PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTAY! PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTAY!!!!!!! IF YOU AIN'T GOT A WHOOPEE CUSHION YOU CAN'T PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTAY!!!!!!!!" Gary whipped his whoopee cushion out of no where and farted the whoopee cushion into the microphone.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DO DOPE AND DO GIRLS ON THE STREETS YOU CAN'T PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTAY!!!!!!!!!! IF I SAY YOU'RE A HO YOU CAN'T PAAAAAAAAAAARTAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PAAAAAAAAAAARTAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!" Delia clapped. The sleeping old man woke up.

"Dag nab it you hooligans!" He said and hobbled off with his cane.

"We'll perform again at 6:00, yo! So be here or I'll kick your ass all the way to the Bumper Cars!" Gary warned.  
  
"You want to pet the animals at the petting zoo lil' dude?" Gary asked Sam.

"Gary!" Sam said.

"Cool yo." Gary said. He carried Sam to the petting zoo.

"Do you want to pet the Llama?" Gary asked. Sam spit up in front of the Llama and the pygmy goats ran over to it and licked it off the grass.

"Nasty!" Gary said. They left the petting zoo.

"Gary! Over here!" Ash called. Gary rolled his eyes and went over to Ash. He, Misty and Richie were in line for the Bumper cars.

"Tracy's already riding. He cut in front of us." Ash said.

"Why did the gay fag want to do that?" Gary asked.

"He thought we said 'Humper Cars' when we said we were going to the Bumper Cars." Misty said, pointing to Tracy who was zooming around the platform in a blue car making not nice noises. Some guy bumped into him.

"Oh yeah baby! You know you want me!" Tracy said pelvic thrusting the steering wheel. The ride stopped.

"Awwwwwwwww!" Tracy whined and got out of the car and exited the ride.

"I don't think I want to ride anymore. Let's try the merry-go-round." Misty said. They walked to the merry-go-round but Tracy beat them too it and was humping the Zebra.

"Let's go get some food instead." Richie suggested. So they went to get corn dogs, but Tracy had already beat them to the stand and was eating the corn dog in a very disgusting manner.

"I just lost my appetite." Ash said.  
  
Tracy finished his corn dog and was walking past the boardwalk games.  
  
"Come on! You know you want to play!" A carnie yelled at Tracy, trying to get Tracy to waste his money on the 'Dart the Osama Bin Laden picture' game. But Tracy thought he was being sent a different message.

"Oh, I'll play!" Tracy said, grinning, jumping over the booth and jumping the carnie. A mother and a little boy walked by.

"Momma! I want to play that game!" The boy said, pointing to the Osama booth. The mother covered her sons eyes and hurried him away.  
  
The following week at school, Stacy was walking around school with a large teddy bear wearing a shirt that said, 'Hug me! I'm Gay!'. Ashley had just asked Stacy to homecoming with him by giving him the bear. Tracy was going stag. He could dance with any guy that would dance with him. After school, at the Professor's House, Tracy and his gay friends were trying on their homecoming dresses.

"Look! Aren't these the coolest tights/pantyhose you've ever seen?" Tracy asked, holding up a package of 'Silkies'.

"Ooooooooooh." Stacy and Ashley said, stroking the 'Silkies' Tracy was holding up.  
  
Meanwhile, Ross was over having a breakdown in the kitchen. Gary was unsuccessfully helping him through it.

"The girl with cornflower hair!" he sobbed in his accent. "She wouldn't go to third base with me!"

"Dude, you're never supposed to go to third base with a girl. You need to go to fourth base!" Misty and Ash stared at Gary.

"Gary, there is no such thing as 4th base in dating." Ash said.

"How do you know? You've never even made it to second." Gary poked Ash in the chest. Ross sobbed harder.

"I think we've done all that we can." "I think you should head home Ross." "All right." Ross said and left.  
  
The next day, Gary, Ash, Misty, and Ritchie visited Brock and May.

"Sup, pregnant ho!!!!!" Garry said to his sister.

"Hi." May said. "Do you have any pickles?"

"No. But I got something else that looks like one, but longer." Gary replied.

"Ew!" Misty said. "You're gross!"

"I'm not gross, ghetto ho. I'm NASTAY!!!!!!!!!!" Gary smacked his butt.

"That's my point." Misty said.

"Ow!" May said.

"What?" Brock asked. "

I think the baby is coming!"

"WEEEEEEE!!!!!! Pussay!" Gary said. Akiko jumps in on the scene and hits Gary unconscious with her plushie mallet  
  
To Be Continued in the thrilling conclusion to 'Ah! My Lumbago!'  
  
'The Amazingly Gay Homecoming'


	4. The Amazingly Gay Homecoming

Ah! My Lumbago! Revised Sequel Edition

(Never do too much Homework)  
  
'The Amazingly Gay Homecoming'  
  
By Lauren (RowlingIdol) and Nicole C.  
  
"Ash, what are we going to do?" Misty wailed.

"Oooh! Oooh! I know! I know!" Gary said. "Lets ask the authors. AUTHORS!!!!!!!!!"

What?" Says Lauren, coming in.

"What should we do?" Gary asked Lauren.

"I dunno. Ask Nicole."

"Where is she?"

"Don't have a clue. Go find her." So Gary ran off and found Nicole making out with Ross.

"Wow! So he's finally getting to third base with someone. Nicole! What should we do now?"

"Go to the hospital." Nicole said and continued making out with Ross.  
  
At the hospital, Ash and Misty did their homework while Gary wrote a song for his new niece or nephew.

"BABY BABY!!!!! YOU'RE A BABY!!!!! YOU WERE BORN TO-DAY YAY YAY YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NAKIE!!!!!!! BABY!!!!!!!!! WHEN MY SISTER FIRST GOT PREGNANT YOU MADE HER HURL!!!!!!!!!!! NAKIE!!!!!!!!!!! BABY!!!!!!!!! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU GOT INTO THIS WORLD IT ALL HAPPENED WHEN BROCK AND MAY GOT TOGETHER AND BROCK SHOVED HIS P---"

"Gary!" Delia said. "Don't say things like that in front of Sam!" Delia hugged Baby Sam.

"Kick yo' ass!" cooed Sam. Delia rolled her eyes. The doctor came out of the labor room.

"Where's Brock?" Ash asked.

"Fainted." The doctor said.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Oak, your uh... granddaughter has given birth to twins. A boy and a girl."

"No wonder Brock fainted." Ash replied.

"BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!! BABIES!!!!!!! MY SISTA HAD TWO BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gary paused.

"Yo, scrubbie boy." Gary said to the doctor. "What are their names?"

"Megan and Nick." The doctor said.

"MEGAN AND NICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!! THEY'RE BABIES!!!!!!!!!!! YES THEY ARE!!!!!!!!! BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It was homecoming night. Tracy was blushing while he waited for Stacy and Ashley to arrive. Delia was taking pictures of Ash and Misty, who were going to Homecoming together.

"Moooooooooom! We're going to be late!" Ash whined.

"Hold on. I need some pictures of Gary and Laura." Gary and Laura were making out.

"Smile!" Delia said. She clicked away.

"Can we go now?" Ash whined.

"All right. Let me get Sam into the car seat."

"What?"

"Didn't Professor Oak tell you? We're chaperones!"

"How come you always have to be chaperones?????" Ash cried out in despair.

"I don't know." Delia shrugged. "Come on Sam!"

"Fooby!" Sam cooed.  
  
At the dance, Tracy, Stacy, and Ashley were getting in a fight.

"What? You can't dump me!!!!!!!" Ashley was yelling at Stacy.

"Why not? Your sex is no good. I'm going to date Tracy now."

"But that mean's I won't have a boyfriend!" Ashley whined.

"So? Come on Tracy. Lets snog by the punch bowl." Ashley began sobbing and ran off to the little boys room.  
  
The next day, Gary was totally wasted. Misty was mad at Ash because he kept stepping on her feet. Gary was forced to baby sit Megan and Nick.

"Okay. Lets sing a homie song from my new album: 'I want my baby back ribs'. You know, that Chili's commercial with those boy band guys. Chili's has some hot hostesses'. Nick blew a spit bubble. Megan blew a spit bubble

"Okay? Ready.. Ho! Yeah yeah, there's new a new baby on the block! Chillin' wit da alphabet blocks! Yeah! Poopy diapers are up stockin'! Let's get us some Gerber food to go with that Crayola Chalk! Uh huh! Come on! Sing it with me!" Megan started to cry. Nick started to cry.

"Fook!" Gary said. "Stop crying!" The twins stopped crying.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaa. Scary." Gary said.  
  
Later that evening, Gary was researching the antics of twins on the internet and switching between porn and e-mail.

"Ah!!!!!! My Lumbago!!!" Professor Oak yelled from upstairs.

"Are you okay dear? Do I need to get the Viagra?"

"No. I think I'll be okay."

"Hey Mom, is everything okay?" Ash asked, coming into the living room.

"Oh just splendid!!!!!!" Delia said.

"Uh.. Don't you think you should help Dad?" Ash asked, pointing to Professor Oak, who was lying on the floor, looking stoned.

"Oh." Gary came into the room with Sam.

"What up my old hos?"

"We're going to have another baby!!!!!!!!" Delia said.

"That's nasty!" Ash said.

"That's wrong!" Gary said.

"Supercalifragilisticexplialidocious!" Sam yelled.

"Wow! He learned a new word! Can you imagine that?" Gary left the room.  
  
To Be Continued in the thrilling conclusion to 'Ah! My Lumbago 2!'  
  
'The Poke-Psychic!'


	5. The PokePsychic

Ah! My Lumbago! Revised Sequel Edition  
(Never do too much Homework)  
  
'The Poke-Psychic'  
  
By Lauren G. (RowlingIdol) and Nicole C.  
  
"You're going to have another baby mom?!?" Ash cried out. "You just HAD one! You're like a guppy! Remember when I had guppies from a project in 4th grade and they kept having babies? Geeez!"

"Ashy, dear, can you get the Viagra for your father?" Delia said, poking Professor Oak with her index finger. Ash sighed and went downstairs into the kitchen. He tugged at the cabinet, which contained Professor Oak's Viagra. There was a baby lock on the cabinet, so Sam couldn't get in. Ash pulled hard at the cabinet and fell back off the counter and onto the floor.

"Ouch!" Ash said.

"Having troubles, mate?" Ross asked, popping in the scene.

"Yeah."

"I'll get that open for you!" Ross started to walk to the cabinet when a horde of rabid Togepi raced through the kitchen, attacking Ross.

"Oh my god! They killed Ross!" The Authors yelled. They looked at each other. "Cool!"  
  
So the story continued. Professor Oak was better, sitting on the couch, Delia feeding him pudding.

"Come on! Open up for the choo choo train!" Delia said to him. Just then the phone rang.

"Gary, its probably for you!" Professor Oak called.

"That's right old man!" Gary ran down into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Yo, yo, yo! What up..... Who?" Gary scratched his head. "You're who? I don't know no Poke Psychic!" Professor Oak leaped up from the couch.

"AH! My lumbago!" He yelled. "Gary! The phone's for me." Professor Oak said, sitting back down. Gary gave the phone to Professor Oak. He talked on the phone for a bit, then hung up.

"Well. I have good news." Professor Oak said to Delia and possibly Gary, who wasn't listening. "I get to be a guest on the first episode of the Poke Psychic!"

"What's that?" Ash said, coming down into the kitchen.

"Well, this lady, Sonya Fitzpatrick, claims to be a Pet Psychic. But recently she discovered she can 'talk' to Pokemon too." Professor Oak make quotation marks with his fingers when he said 'talk'.

"What a bunch of gay zombie shit." Gary said.

"I know... At least we get to get in free!"  
  
"Hello everyone. I am Sonya Fitzpatrick. The Pet and Poke Psychic." Grinned the cheesy old woman, now drawn anime style. "I would like to welcome everyone to the first episode of the Poke Psychic. Today, I have a special guest. The marvelous Professor Samuel Oak!" The audience clapped politely knowing all this was a scam, but they got on TV so it didn't matter to them. Professor Oak came out onto the set.

"Hello Sonya." The professor said.

"Welcome Professor. I understand you're very experienced in the care of Pokemon."

"And in me!" Delia said from her front seat. The audience laughed as Professor Oak went red. Sonya just smiled.

"Okay. Why don't we talk to one of our audience members. How about you, young man, with the rabbit." Sonya pointed to Ash.

"Me?" Ash said. Ash walked up to take a seat on the other side of Sonya.

"Ah this is a um...."

"Pikachu." Ash told the woman.

"Ah yes. Hold on. I will speak to Pikachu now." Sonya closed her eyes. She opened them a moment later.

"Oh my!" she said.

"What? What? What's wrong with my Pikachu?" Ash asked, fearful.

"I am afraid.... Your rabbit...... has been looking at.... PORN!"

"WHAT????????????????????????????" Ash said.

"Pika PIKA!!!!!!" Pikachu denied, shaking his head back and forth, making crossing motions with his hands.

"Pikachu! How dare you!" Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu was crying now. It was all a lie! really, it was

"And.....and....he looked at it on......." Sonya closed her eyes and 'thought psychic crap'. "Professor Oak's computer!" The whole audience gasped.

"Pikachu, I thought you were a pure Pokemon!" Ash said. "I'm very disappointed in you!" Pikachu made suicide motions at Sonya. Sonya just smiled.

"Let's go to a commercial break!"  
  
"Well. Um. What a show!" Professor Oak said to Delia, Gary, and Ash.

"Yeah, yo! I can't believe Pikachu looked at porn!" Gary laughed and pointed at Pikachu. Pikachu got mad and shocked Gary.

"Whoa..... That felt good!" Gary said. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Come on Pikachu. Let's go. You're grounded from playing Zoo Tycoon on the computer from now on!" Pikachu cried all the way to the car.  
  
Meanwhile, in Sonya's dressing room.... Sonya was hanging from the ceiling, bound and gagged and looking very shocked.... In both facial expressions and electric pokemon shocked. Muahahaha. Pikachu had his revenge for Sonya's fake prediction.  
  
Back at the lab, Professor Oak went into the backyard and began to count the pokemon, making sure they all were there.

"One... Two.... Three.... Ah! My lumbago!" Professor Oak said, clutching his back. Delia rushed outside.

"You're getting too old for this! Come inside and have some coffee! Gary? GARY? GARRRRRRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!" Delia yelled. Gary ran outside.

"Yo, yo, yo, what shakin' pregnant grams?" Gary said.

"I want you to count the Pokemon for your grandfather."

"I ain't doin' nuttin' that involves cleaning Poke shit up anymore." Gary said, picking at his nails.

"GARY YOU WILL HELP THE PROFESSOR!" The hormonal Mrs. Ketchum-Oak yelled. Gary shrank back.

"Chill out! Fer-izzo yer nizzo." Gary stalked off and started counting the pokemon.

"One.... Five..... Okay they're all there." Gary said coming back 10 seconds later.

"No!!! There's one missing!" Tracy yelled, running up a hill towards Gary and Delia in a pair of old high heels.

"Oh no. It's the fag machine." Gary muttered.

"A pokemon is missing!" Tracy repeated. "I don't know where it is. It should be easy to find though. Let's go, my love." Tracy held out his hand to Gary.

"I'm not yo' lova! Back off!" Delia gave Gary the evil eye.

"Okay! I'm bringing Sam though." Gary ran in the house and came back with Sam. Sam was dressed in a pair of Gary's old camo pants, that Gary forced Mimie to make fit Sam and a shrunk wife beater.

"Come on Gary! Let's go find that damn pokemon!"

"Motha f-ker!" Sam replied. He toddled ahead of Gary.  
  
In the woods, Gary and Sam tromped ahead of Tracy. They walked around forever. Sam got tired and Gary had to carry him.

"This sucks harder than Tracy's blow up blow job doll." Gary muttered to Sam. Sam snored loudly in response. Suddenly, it turned very dark.

"How long have we been out here?" Gary asked Tracy.

"A couple of hours." Tracy replied. He went up to Gary and grasped his arm.

"I'm scared!" Tracy wailed.

"Get yo' hands off me!" Gary snapped. He paused for a moment. "I'm scared too...." So the two teens and the baby started a fire. Just then, it was light again and Misty and Ash emerged from the trees.

"There you are! Mom sent me to find you." Ash said to Gary.

"We're SAVED!" Gary yelled. "I mean, what's it to ya, bitch?"

"Well. Dinner's ready." Misty said.

"How long were we gone?" Tracy asked.

"About 5 minutes." Ash said, looking at his watch.

"Oh yeah, we found the missing Pokemon. A Snorlax wandered five feet away from its exhibit." Ash told Tracy and Gary. As they walked back to the house, Gary thought to himself:

'This was one freaky situation. I'm sure to go insane because of this shiz-nits. Well, back to the frat house.'

To Be Continued in the thrilling conclusion to 'Ah! My Lumbago!'  
  
'How to Lose Your Sanity in 10 days'


	6. How to Lose Your Sanity in 10 days

Ah! My Lumbago! Revised Sequel Edition  
(Never do too much Homework)  
  
'How to Lose Your Sanity in 10 days'  
  
By Lauren G. (RowlingIdol) and Nicole C.  
  
Note: Kind of a spin-off of The Ring...  
  
"Gary! You're as pale as a Ghastly!" Professor Oak told Gary as Gary walked in the house.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! Stay away!" Gary screamed and ran up to his room.  
  
"I wonder what happened to him." Delia said. Everyone looked at Tracy.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" He said. "Honest!"  
  
"Well. I better go check on him." Professor Oak went upstairs. He knocked on Gary's door.  
  
"Gary?" Professor Oak asked. He opened the door. He just about fainted. Gary's room was filled wall to wall with pictures of naked women.   
  
"Gary? Are you okay?"  
  
"10 days... 10 days before I go insane." Gary muttered, lying in a fetal position on his bed.  
  
"Um.... All right then. Dinner's in 15." He left the room.  
  
Day 2  
  
"Gary?" Ash asked, knocking on his step-nephew's door. "Wanna have a Pokemon match? Misty has her period and doesn't want to make out."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!!!" Misty screamed. She threw her shoe upstairs and it hit Ash in the head.  
  
"Ow!" He said. He knocked on Gary's door.  
  
"Hey Gary! Wanna have a Pokemon match? Misty has her period and doesn't want to make out."  
  
"YOU JERKWAD!!!!" Misty threw her other shoe up the stairs. It hit Ash in the head again.  
  
"Ow!" He said. He rubbed his head, then knocked on Gary's door.  
  
"Hey Gary! Wanna have a Pokemon match? Misty has her---" Ash couldn't finish his second amnesia sentence because Misty had run up the stairs and started to strangle him.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE TO LET THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW?"  
  
"chokeNocough" Misty let go of Ash.  
  
"Ow!" He said. He rubbed at his neck and knocked on Gary's door.  
  
"Hey Gary! Wanna have a Pokemon match? Misty doesn't want to make out." Gary opened his door. Ash got a bloody nose and fainted on the ground at the sight of Gary's room.  
  
"Okay." Gary said. He dragged Ash down the stairs and outside, leaving a trail of blood. Mrs. Ketchum-Oak came out of the bathroom and saw the blood stains on the carpet.  
  
"Oh dear!" She went downstairs and into the kitchen where Misty was devouring a box of Rice Krispie Treats really, when you gals have your period, eat those!.  
  
"Misty! If you needed a pad, you could have asked." She told Misty.  
  
"I do have a pad." Misty said.  
  
"Well, then who leaked upstairs?"   
  
"Uh.... Pikachu?"  
  
"Is he still looking at his porn? I only thought teenage boys got bloody noses from that, but I guess Pokemon do too." Mrs. Ketchum-Oak left to find Mimie.  
  
"Um... Pikachu! I choose you!" Ash yelled, and threw Pikachu out onto the battlefield. Pikachu landed on his butt. Pikachu flinched and stood up.  
  
"Yo! Pokemon! I choose you!" Gary said, tossing a random Pokemon out on the field.  
  
"Pikachu!" went the Pikachu Gary sent out.  
  
"I didn't know you had a Pikachu!" Ash said.  
  
"Yeah, so? I have all 450 Pokemon."  
  
"But there are only 350."  
  
"Yeah. I know." Gary picked at his nails.  
  
"Um... Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled at his Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu! Hooters attack!" Gary told his Pikachu.  
  
"What the hell is a Hooters attack? Pikachu, do you know a Hooters attack?" Ash's Pikachu shook his head. Suddenly, Gary's Pikachu flung itself at Pikachu.  
  
"Chaaaaaaaa!" Pikachu screamed as Gary's Pikachu, apparently female, started humping Ash's Pikachu.  
  
"I thought we were past this." Ash said to the authors.  
  
Shut up! The soul purpose of Pokemon is STILL to be a hump buddy  
  
"sigh" went Ash. "Pikachu! Thunder! What the!!!! NASTY!!!!!!" Ash covered his eyes.  
  
"Go Pikachu!" Tracy yelled from the roof, where he was observing the match.  
  
Day 5  
  
"Gary? I need you to baby sit Sam!" Delia called to Gary through his door. There was no answer.  
  
"Gary? Did you hear me? I need you to baby sit Sam! I have to go the store and Tracy and the Professor are on their way to Vermilion City to do some check ups on the Pokemon at the PokeCenter and Brock is at work and May has her hands full with the twins." Gary opened his door.  
  
"Okay." He said. Delia handed Sam to Gary.  
  
"Gary!" Sam cooed.  
  
"And if you tell him a story, tell him a nice one, okay?"  
  
"Yeah... Whatever." Gary said. Delia left the house. Gary went outside with Sam. Ash was having Yoga with his Pokemon.  
  
"Hi Gary! Want to join us?"  
  
"Hell no. Watch Sam. He is YOUR brother." Gary left Sam with Ash.  
  
"Well, okay! Lets tell Sam a story!" Ash said to his Pokemon. His Pokemon agreed.  
  
"All right. Lets tell Sam the story about Pee Wee Poke Camp! One time... At Pee Wee Poke camp...."  
  
Day 8  
  
"Gary?" Brock knocked on Gary's door. "You want to have a Pokemon match?" Silence.  
  
"Gary?" Brock opened Gary's door. "HOLY!!!!!!!!!!!! JACKPOT!!!!!" Brock yelled at the sight of the posters on Gary's wall.  
  
"Nevermind! Put a rain check on that Pokemon match! I have to sex my wife up now!" Brock ran out of the house.  
  
Day 10  
  
Gary locked his door and sat on his bed. Ever since he had to endure that horrid evening with Tracy in the woods, he was paranoid he was going to lose his sanity within 10 days. It was 11:57 pm, almost heading onto day 11. At midnight, he would surely lose his sanity. 11:58. He would never get to see his grandpa and his new grandma's new baby. Or have that Pokemon match with Brock. He would have had the match on Day 9, but Brock was still screwing May. Still!!!!! 11:59. Maybe he should say goodbye to Sam. 12:00 midnight..... 12:01.  
  
"Wow!!!! I'm not insane!!!!!!! YAHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He picked up his phone. He called Brock.  
  
"Hey! Yo! Brockster! What's up my bro-in-law with no eyes! What's shakin'?"  
  
"My bed! I'm still screwing your sister!"  
  
"So... No Pokemon match now?"  
  
"No!" Brock hung up on him.  
  
"Damn-ness!" He shrugged his shoulders. "Now I can tell Sam a story!" He ran to Sam's room. Sam was sleeping. He woke him up.  
  
"Yo, Homie in training! I'm gonna tell you a story! Its about when I went to Pimp Camp. So, here goes. This one time.... At Pimp Camp....."  
  
The next day, Gary was back to his normal pimpy self. He whoopee cushioned five people, twice he did it to Brock and May who were still screwing in their house next door to the lab.  
To Be Continued in the thrilling conclusion to 'Ah! My Lumbago 2!'  
  
'Pixilated Pimpness'


	7. Meet the Oaks

Ah! My Lumbago! Special Birthday Edition

(Never Be Super Bored In The Summer)

'Meet the Oaks'

By Lauren G. (RowlingIdol) for Nicole C.

Note: Happy Birthday Nicole! I wrote this chapter for you because well… I haven't written in a while and we started 'Ah! My Lumbago' together and of course, it's your birthday. Hope you enjoy!

On a sunny day in Pallet Town, everyone's favorite dysfunctional kid friendly (to an extent) family was relaxing in a large house on top of a hill. A variety of noise could be heard from the massive backyard that served as a Pokemon plantation at the home of Professor Samuel Oak. This was also home to his wife Delia, his grandson Gary, Delia's son Ash, the Professor's plantation help Tracy, and the Professor and Delia's son Sam Jr.

So far the day was going well. Baby Sam was napping and Ash was absorbed into his Game Boy Advance, strategizing his next move against his opponent in Pokemon Emerald. Gary was locked up in his room, metal music blasting in his earphones. Tracy was who knows where, and frankly- we don't want to know. The Professor was in his lab engrossed in a research project on the mating habits of Rock Pokemon who show no signs of having genitalia. Delia was washing dishes in the kitchen. Out of no where, the doorbell rang.

"Ashy! Can you be a good boy for mummy and get the door?" Delia called out to Ash in a sing song voice.

"Can't mom! I'm trying to teach my Pikachu Hyperbeam!" Ash said, his eyes glazed over as he stared at his Game Boy. Ash's real Pikachu who had been sitting next to him the entire time rolled his eyes and hopped off the couch to follow Delia to the door.

"Hello there!" Delia said to the figures who stood at the doorway. "Are you selling magazines?"

"No… Um.. Is this the Oak residence?"

"Yes it is. Why?" Delia gave the man and woman a look over.

"If you're missionaries you can just get your sorry asses out of here!" Delia screamed, whipping out a spatula from behind her and brandishing it at the couple.

"No no! We're not missionaries!" The man said, holding up his hands.

"Oh! Well that's good!" Delia said, giving them a cheesy smile. "Are you here to see the Professor?"

"Yes. You must be his maid." The man said.

"Pika?" Pikachu said from the floor.

"Maid?" Delia repeated.

"Yes?" Tracy said, popping out of the kitchen in a maid's uniform.

"Oh GOD! Mom!" Ash cried out, running away from Tracy who was making a bee-line for Ash.

"Oh dear, no!" Delia chuckled at the frightened couple at the door. "I'm not the maid. I'm his wife!"

"His WIFE?" The man said.

"Yes! And who may you be?"

"I'm his son! Patrick Oak!"

"Patrick?" Delia looked thoughtful. "Hmmm… That would make you Gary's father! GARY!" Delia screamed. No answer.

"Pikachu, go get Gary." Delia said to Pikachu.

"Come in, come in! I've always wanted more children!" Delia said, ushering Patrick and Gary's mother into the house. Patrick looked positively shocked. Delia sat them down on the couch that Ash had recently occupied. Mimey rushed into the room with a tray of tea and brownies.

"What do you want Grams? I need to have my chill time when I'm not hanging with my main diaper man Sam." Gary said, walking into the room in a very punk get-up.

"Gary?" Said Gary's mom.

"MOM?" Gary said.

"Gary! What are you wearing?"

"Clothes! What do they look like, ho?" Gary said, making a gangster sign with his hands.

"Gary Francis Oak! You will not speak to your mother that way!" Patrick yelled at his son. Gary cringed.

"Oh, aren't family reunions wonderful?" Delia smiled.

"You let my son wear that?" Patrick accused Delia.

"Of course? What's wrong with clothes?" Delia continued to grin.

"Mom, what's all the yelling about? It woke up Sam." Ash said, coming downstairs holding Sam.

"We're having a family reunion! Sit down and meet your brother!" Ash turned and looked at Patrick.

" 'Sup." Ash said, handing Sam to his mom.

"How old are you?" Patrick asked Ash.

"16. I just had my birthday." Ash said. Patrick looked as if he was going to have a heart attack. Meanwhile, Gary's mom was crying.

"Gary! Come home! We thought you were dead after we found out that the red convertible we lent you to go on your journey was found at the bottom of a lake! You've been gone for so long!"

"I don't want to come home. This be where I do all my prankin', yo. And Gram and Gramps don't give a shit."

"I can see that." Patrick said.

"Ok. So if you guys are Gary's parents, that means that you were the Professor's kid with his first wife?" Ash asked.

"That's correct. Margie Oak was my mother."

"That was her name? Oh how sweet." Delia said, bouncing Sam on her lap.

"Whatever happened to her?" Ash asked. Patrick was quiet.

"We don't like to talk about it." Gary's mom said.

"Grandma got trampled by a horde of rabid Magikarp." Gary said matter-o-factly.

"Wow. Sounds like what happened to Ross. Accept instead of Magikarp's it was Togepi's." Ash reminisced.

"Who's this?" Patrick asked, changing the subject and pointing to Sam.

"This is your OTHER brother! Samuel Oak Jr.!" Patrick's mouth dropped open.

"I think we ought to go… It was nice meeting you." Patrick said, starting to get up.

"No no! Stay a while!" Gary said, pushing his father back onto his seat.

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" went Gary's whoopee cushion. Sam went into a fit of laughter. Delia wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something foul.

"Patrick! I may be 4 years younger than you and I may be your step mother but that doesn't mean you can fart in the presence of a lady!" Delia scolded.

"I think we should leave, honey." Gary's mom whispered to her husband. They both stood up.

"Gary, please come home with us." Begged Gary's mom.

"Sorry, but this is my home now. Besides, once Gramps kicks the bucket I'm going to buy a NEW red convertible and go around catching more Pokemon." Gary said.

"Buh bye now!" Delia said, waving to the Oak's as they left the house.

Gary and Ash stared at the closed door.

"I'm hungry." Gary said, stretching.

"I'm going to fight the Elite Four." Ash said, grabbing his Game Boy.

"Did I miss anything?" Professor Oak said, coming up the stairs, holding a hand on his back.

"Oh, nothing important." Delia said, setting Sam in his playpen and going over to Professor Oak. She gave him a big hug.

"Ah! My Lumbago!"

To Be Continued in the **_possible_** thrilling conclusion to 'Ah! My Lumbago 2!'

'Pixilated Pimpness'


End file.
